True Family
by tinylexie
Summary: Cara tells Darken Rahl her feelings for him, Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd.


I was innocent once,

A long time ago,

Until the Mord-Sith came

To take me away from home.

I was tortured and lied to.

I was falsely led to believe

That my father had betrayed me,

But it turned out that my teacher

Was my real betrayal.

I do not blame the Mord-Sith, though.

I blame the Lord Rahl.

The Lord Rahl orders the kidnapping of young girls.

The Lord Rahl orders that those young girls be broken

To serve him and him alone.

You were my Lord Rahl,

And you had no problem with ruining the lives

Of innocent girls.

I once saw you as my one and true master.

I was trained to order your orders.

I was even honored when you took me to your bed.

I did not even care when you disappeared our son away.

All that mattered to me was pleasing you

Because the Mord-Sith were there

To both serve and please the Lord Rahl.

That all changed when I tried to kill your greatest enemy, the Seeker.

I was sent to the future with him,

A future in which you were dead.

I had no Lord Rahl anymore

Because your bastard son didn't want any Mord-Sith.

He killed all my sisters.

He killed all my family, even you.

All I had was the Seeker.

I do not know why I was drawn to him,

But I was.

I helped him in order to save my sisters,

And that led to your death back in the present;

But I did not care.

I had saved my sisters,

And I could not allow myself to cry over you.

Perhaps I did not grieve over your death

Because my loyalty had already switched to the Seeker.

You often told me that I was much too hard-headed

For my own good.

I guess you were right.

My sisters soon betrayed me

When you gave them the command.

I guess I can't really blame you.

My betrayal of you caused you your death,

But I was betrayed by the Lord Rahl

When my childhood was stolen away from me.

You represent all that is evil about the Lord Rahl.

The Seeker, who was also a Rahl, was different from you.

He was compassionate and noble.

At first I thought him too soft.

He saved my life because he felt pity for me,

Pity I would have never felt from you.

The Seeker cares about my life.

You only care about your life.

You may enjoy receiving pleasure

From your Mord-Sith,

But your life doesn't stop for an instant

When you lose one of your Mord-Sith.

I use to have no problem with that.

You taught me that love was a weakness,

And I believed you.

The Seeker, the Mother Confessor, and the First Wizard

All showed me that love was not something to scorn

Or to be afraid of.

The Seeker stood up for me and defended me

When no one else would.

The Seeker even defended me against his true love,

The Mother Confessor.

The Seeker went against the authority of his love

In order to save my life.

You would have never done such a thing for me.

My life was worthless to you.

The only life that mattered to you was your own life.

The Seeker trusted me completely.

At first I thought him to be a fool,

But I gradually came to realize

That he was what a leader should be.

A leader should not have to torture his subjects

In order to get them to obey him.

I gladly followed the Seeker

Because he was kind to me.

I have not had someone be kind to me

In a very long time.

The Seeker is the true Lord Rahl, not you.

It took longer

For the Mother Confessor and the First Wizard

To trust me,

But they eventually did.

At first I only protected the Mother Confessor

Because she was important to the Seeker,

But gradually I began to protect her

Because she was my friend and my new sister.

She spared my life even after I had killed her sister.

She is strong and fierce, a true fighter.

She also has the same compassion that drives the Seeker.

It took me the longest to warm to the First Wizard,

But I eventually did.

I saw that he cared for me as if I was his daughter.

He told me of a universe in which you had broken me

With dark magic,

And he was so glad to see me still alive and still myself

In this current universe.

When he saw me walking towards him,

He looked so relieved.

Once you were happy to see me,

But you were only happy to see me

Because I would give you pleasure.

The Seeker, the Mother Confessor, and the First Wizard

Genuinely see me as human.

You're not capable of seeing anyone as human.

You aren't even human yourself.

The Seeker, the Mother Confessor, and the First Wizard,

They all care about me.

They all don't want to lose me.

Now I care about them.

Now I don't want to lose any of them.

They are my family, my true family.

The family you offered me

Was one created by torture.

The family the Seeker and his companions offered me

Was one created by love and respect.

You never loved me or respected you,

And now I realize that I never

Truly loved or respected you.


End file.
